Read : SV012
----- " So, let's congrats Millay-kun got her Ichaival Relic!" ― Genjuro "OH!!!!!" ― All "How annoying." ― Millay "Well that is that, but this is just a warmth to you, isn't it?" ― Lynné "Yeah, too warmth though...." ― Millay "Congratulations, Millay." ― Syrine "Congratulations-death!" ― Clyna "Not even you guys being annoying about this too?..." ― Millay "Millay." ― Riki "Huh? Is You? What do you want?" ― Millay "Millay, don't be harsh towards to your comrades." ―Lynne "Did I sound harsh to you?!" ― Millay "Hehehe. *Smile*" ― Riki "What do you really want?" ― Millay "I just want to say thank you. Thanks to you, me and mom were safe, thank you." ― Riki "Agh.... That's Nothing. *blushes*" ― Millay "Hiuhiu~" ― All (except Lynne, Bakuga, Samuru) "??? / Ah! Wh- What is it?!" ― Riki/Millay "Nothing at all. ( - 3 - )" ― All "Jeez!!!!" ― Millay "*Smile*" ― Riki As everyone having their fun, but there were two little girls once lost their way, wielding the green blade and red blade of Goddess Zababa and now is standing beside them. ~The next day~ Kamon POV Today is a beautiful day, we all are having a walk at Northern due Genjuro-san have some works so we came along with him. It was our first time that we came to Northern. "That's a relieve that Millay got her relic back there, if wasn't for her, you guys are toasted." ― Kamon "More importantly, Millay got her relic." ― Riki "Umm. Ichaival and Ame no Habakiri, they sure will make a salvation for the humanity" ― Dracyan "Salvation huh?" ― Novu "By the way, why the Noise are attacking us human anyway?" ― Kamon "Hungry?" ― Basara "Getting a human pet?" ― Bakuga "FIND~ a good opponent?" ― Jenta "Mystery!" ― Riki "TOTALLY WRONG!!!!!!!" ― Kamon "Hahahahahaha" ― All As we laugh as we making some jokes, even the whole humanity is in stake. Then we went passed a Cafe, and .... "*Stomach growling* " ― Kamon "Wanna take a lunch? *bitter smile*" ― Riki "Hehehehe" ― Kamon We went into the Cafe, which it named was "Titania's Tales", it quite popular around Northern. As we thought for a popular cafeteria, inside was crowded with people, hardly to find any seats, luckily has. We sat down and wait for the waiter to come, but the most we unexpected is .... "Yes. Can I have your orders" ― Syrine "EH?!!!!" ― All "Syrine?!?!" ― All "Minna... Why are you all here?" ― Syrine "That's our line, what and why are you here? And dressed like a maid?!" ― Riki "You mean what and why, well my family run a cafeteria after all" ― Syrine "Syrine! I ready for the shift! Aleh? Kamon! Minna why you doing here-desu ka?" ― Clyna "Clyna?! Even you worked here?!" ― Kamon "Nah, I just helping out because the numbers of the customers are way out of helpers now." ― Clyna "Oh." ― Kamon "Syrine-chan! Can I order now?" ― Customer A "Yes." ― Syrine "Syrine-chan! Overhere!" ― Customer B "I'll be right there!" ― Syrine "Oops! I'll better help right now-desu!" ― Clyna Clyna ran to the others customers who were about to order. "Can I take your order-desu-ka?" ― Clyna "Ah, Clyna-chan, Sure." ― Customer C "Mystery~ They sure is busy" ― Riki "Yeah" ― Kamon "Oh jeez, why I'm doing this?" ― ??? All : *looked* "Millay?!" ― Riki "Why in Maid's costume" ― Kamon "Who knows?! *Sigh* I was just wandering in Northern for some sweets then *Point Clyna* she dragged me here begged to help them." ― Millay "Hahahaha *bitter smile* It must be hard for you." ― Riki "*Sigh*" ― Millay "Even you complain, you can't even back out." ― ??? Then another girl in Maid dress came out, its-its-its! "Lynné?!?!" ― Riki/Kamon "Even you?" ― Garuburn "I was just riding my bike in Northern since Genjuro-san had business in here, then unfortunately spotted by Clyna, she saw me "leisurely" so she dragged me to Syrine's cafe and forced both of us to wear these" ― Lynne "It must be really really tough for you two" ― Kamon "*Sigh*" ― Millay & Lynne "HEY! Lynne and Millay too! Don't skip your shift!" ― Clyna "WHEN SINCE WE EVEN WORKED HERE?!" ― Millay "*Bitter smile* hehehe" ― Syrine "*Sigh* I know I don't like this but..." ― Lynne "We just have to do it, right?" ― Millay "*Sigh*" ― Lynne & Millay "I kinda feel sorry for them" ― Kamon "Yeah" ― Yuki, Riki and Bakuga But.... "Yes..." ― Lynne "I'll be right there!" ― Millay "Kiri-chan, help me a little" ― Syrine "Sure" ― Clyna "They sure having fun" ― Riki "*hit Riki with the tray*" ― Millay "*PANG!* That's hurt! Millay" ― Riki "I assure you that WE'RE NOT HAVING FUN! *Anger*" ― Millay "But you sure like one" ― Dragren "That's the point, Dragren" ― Novu "!!! *Blushed*" ― Millay "You better admit it" ― Raydra "Why you little...! Eh?!" ― Millay "That's enough" ― Lynne "Lynne!" ― Riki "Is that the attitude to serve customer?" ― Lynne "WHAT?" ― Millay "*grab Millay's left arm* I dunno what are you having, either complain or compliment, but skipping shift is not good." ― Lynne "ARE YOU SERIOUS INTO THIS?!" ― Millay "Come on..." ― Lynne "Hey! Wait!" ― Millay "At least, They sure getting along well" ― Yuki "Yeah" ― All ~Timeskip~ "F...Finally!" ― Millay "That was exhausting." ― Lynne "All your fault" ― Millay "Hehehe, sorry-death" ― Clyna "Sorry, for the trouble" ― Syrine "It was nothing, at least we can do for now" ― Lynne "I dunno which side she is?" ― Millay "Good work, you girls" ― Riki "...." "?"―Riki "You sure are leisure, don't you?" ― Millay "Hehehehe..." ― Riki "Millay, with that attitude you won't able to make any boyfriends, you know?" ― Clyna "Hah?! Mind your own business! Wait, not! What are you saying?! *blushing*" ― Millay "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" ― All "Here your lunches, you kids" ― Syrine's mom "Thank you, mother." ― Syrine "Its Nothing, to Syrine's friend." ― Syrine's mom Syrine's mom went back to the kitchen. "Syrine, you sure get along well to your foster mom." ― Clyna "Um. *nod*" ― Syrine "Foster mother?" ― Bakuga "What does that mean?"― Raydra ~Explanations~ After hearing Syrine and Clyna's explanations, we never knew that Syrine and Clyna are... "EH?!?!? A-ADOPTED CHILDREN?! YOU TWO?!" ― All "Um." ― Syrine "When we were small, we were locked in to a pure white orphanage since our parents were killed or gone" ― Clyna "After the orphanage had some issues of it own, all of the orphans started to make their own path so do we." ― Syrine "I dunno whether if is this lucky, we were adopted by two families. After that, we been like this since 7 years ago." ― Clyna "Mystery~ I never knew..." ― Riki "Well, even say is a family, there's still have distant between them and we. Isn't it right, Syrine?" ― Clyna "Distant?" ― Kamon "Oh I see, because you two aren't blood-connect to your foster families, isn't it?"―Novu "Yes, ever since I been adopted, I feel like I'm just an outsider in the family." ― Syrine "Desu-yo. (Yeah, right!)" ― Clyna "Distant with... family... *looked away/depressed*" ― Lynne "Huh? *witness Lynne*" ― Samuru "But that not important, that doesn't matter, because you all are family after all" ― Riki " !!!!" ― Millay, Syrine, Clyna and Lynne "Riki's right! It doesn't matter whether you have blood of your family or not - " ― Kamon "The important is the heart that connect to it" ― Bakuga "People must overcome it someday or sooner. That -" ―Jenta "is the prove of the bonds with your family" ― Raydra "The prove..." ― Clyna "of your family?" ―Syrine "*Sigh* You can said that because ....." ― Millay "You were never abandoned by your parents even though it just one mother or father" ― Lynne "...." "You're might be right, but...!" ― Riki "....." "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ― People "??!!" ― All "Wha-What is going on outside?" ― Millay "Let's go find it ourselves" ― Lynne "UM! *Nod*" ― All We all went out the cafeteria and see what happening, who knows is ... "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Running*" ― People "W- What...? *shocked*" ― Millay "People are panicking?" ― Syrine "What is going on now-desuka?" ― Clyna "This commotion ... Possible is *looked away*" ― Lynne Then our sight turn above, when we saw the peaceful sky filled with horrifies creatures, is the ... "Noise!" ― Lynne "Eh?! At this time?!" ― Clyna "Just like usual, pop out anywhere anytime..." ― Syrine "But!" ― Millay "Yes, that what was we been looking for killing time!" ― Lynne Lynne and Millay take out each red crystals from their pockets, which is their relics. "We're !" ― Syrine "Gonna fight too-death!" ― Clyna 『Kiliter Ichaival Tron...』 『Imyuteus Ame No Habakiri Tron...』 『Zeiwoss Igalima Ryzen Tron.』 『Fallian Shul Shagana Tron...』 『'The sight of love fell from fingers tilting your neck ' If everything gathered and piled up, would we be able to reach the Lord Moon?』''' Syrine : *''Fifty of small saw blades are fired from Syrine's compartments'' "Alpha Style 50 Rebirths'"* Clyna : HEY!! DEATH!!!! *''Clyna's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. KiLL Juliet"* Millay : Take this! *''Millay transforms her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings'' that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower.'' "Billion Maiden"*'' 『'Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism ' Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison ' That’s why… that sort of world… ''' Let’s cut it all to pieces』''' Lynne : Hah!!!!!!! *''does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her. "Wight Slayer"'' * Millay : Stay down! You flirts! *''unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. "Megadeth Party" * Syrine : *''Both of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel vehicle '"Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse" * 『'Whoever you want to protect, true strength is ' “Courage” and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales I've started to forget smiling, but I’m still fine, I can still fly! Shining bonds embrace a singing "Melody"!!』 ' Millay : *continuing firing with her Billion Maiden* What with this numbers of Noise?! Lynne : I not sure! But ! *Transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. '"Azure Flash" * Syrine : *''Syrine's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw and send flying towards her enemy "Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels"'' * Lynne : It seems like the Noise today are different, more like they already have a plan of their own! *''conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy. "One Thousand Tears" * Clyna : *slice through the Noise* There will have no end to this battle! Syrine : *Threw another big saws * *Gasping* Huh....uh... Gears are growing heavy. Lynne : Is the LiNKER? LiNKER's outputs getting lower so the gear users will not able to use their gears well. If they keep up... Millay : There will be a backfire on Gear Users. Syrine / Clyna : *gasping* Huh...uh...Ha... Millay : You two back down. Lynne : Leave to us. Don't give any pressure on your bodies. Millay : Got it? Syrine : Millay... Utau... Clyna : But! Millay : Hah! *firing* Lynne : Ah!!! *slicing though Noise* "Why..." ― Syrine "Why...?" ― Clyna "We all the same, but why I feel so ..." ― Syrine "Distant with everyone...?" ― Clyna "We want to be stronger..." ― Syrine Millay : Hey!!! "To be stronger..." ― Clyna Lynne : Ah!!!! '"What is need to be stronger?" ― Syrine and Clyna''' ~Flashback~ /*Syrine's POV*/ "*open eyes* This is...." ― Syrine "We here!" ― Syrine's Foster Father "Now let's get ready for the family picnic. Okay?" ― Syrine Foster Mother "SURE!!!" ― Syrine's three foster elder brothers "*Chatting*" ― The foster family members "*staring at them* ...... " ― Pink haired girl I saw a little girl who has pink hair and dark magenta eyes, it look familiar to me. "That's me.... in young days" ― Syrine *Why?* ― Young Syrine "Huh?!" ― Syrine *Why I feel so uneasy? We all supposed to be a family, is it because I not blood related? Why everyone smiling?* ― Young Syrine "That's right, I started to think that was..." ― Syrine /* Clyna's POV */ "*open eyes* Uh? What is this-desu ka?" ― Clyna I looked around it seems like a ... "The Archery Practice Dojo?" ― Clyna Then I saw a green haired little girl with a dark navy haired and older girl which almost resemble to the little girl. "Me?! and Akiko-neesan?!" ― Clyna "*fire arrows*" ― Young Clyna/Akiko "Ah?!" ― Young Clyna / "*sigh*" ― Akiko "Lose again..." ― Young Clyna "Don't be so upset, is just a practice." ― Akiko "What's wrong? Clyna? You don't seem yourself today." ― Man Then a man with dark green hair which almost resemble us, is Hiyoku Sho-uncle. Akiko-neesan is actually my cousin, after the orphanage disbanded or should I say destroyed, Sho-uncle picked me up as a family member of them. *Sho-uncle...Akiko-neesan... Why I feel so uneasy around them? Because I'm not blood related with them? Why they also so nice to me?* ― Young Clyna "That's right, I started to think that was..." ― Clyna /END/ "The two of us whose not blood related to our families are..." ― Syrine "Always avoiding their approach and kindness." ― Clyna "If we accepted them, wonder what do they think of us?" ― Syrine "Not blood related family member, can be accept or not? Only this is always in our minds." ― Clyna "I wonder why..." ― Syrine "Why we still different from Millay and Utau them?" ― Clyna "Huh?!" ― Syrine / Clyna Then some images just came out of nowhere and it actually was... "This is..." ― Syrine "Millay and Lynne's memories with everyone" ― Clyna "The always get in argue of Millay and Genjuro-san, they might not is blood-related but ... " ― Syrine "They have a father and daughter-relationships. That's how deep is their relationship-desuyo." ― Clyna "Kamon's mom, Himiko-san might not amazing as Lyrne-san is but ... " ― Syrine "Himiko-san shows Lynne how she's precious to her just like her daughter even though they not blood-related to." ― Clyna "Everyone is so nice, always smiles. Why?" ―Syrine "Is it because we're not blood related? Wrong, I think. If is it, why I feel uneasy." ―Clyna "The reason making us uneasy may be is ourselves. Kiri-chan." ― Syrine "Eh?" ― Clyna "When we adopted my our new families, they all show us their care and kindness to us. But we didn't accepted. Because we were Afraid. Afraid to be abandon once again." ― Syrine "Isn't blood-related or doesn't related, the most important is the heart that connect them and the courage to accept them." ― Clyna "Even though we have the heart to connect to each others but we didn't have the courage to accept them as our families. " ― Syrine "I... I want to apologies to Akiko-neesan and Sho-uncle. *cries*" ― Clyna "Me too, I want to say sorry to everyone. Letting everyone worried about us. That's why..." ― Syrine "Yes. That's why we need to become..." ― Clyna "STRONGER!!!!" ― Syrine and Clyna Then green and pink light suddenly shine out of nowhere.... 『Fallian Shul Shagana Tron...』 『Zeiwoss Igalima Ryzen Tron....』 Millay : This level of Phonic Gain.... Lynne : It couldn't be...! No, it is. *Smile* Millay : Activated the relics? At the same time?! "Hell Scythe Igalima! and !!" ― Clyna "Massacring Saw Shul Shagana!" ― Syrine "Arrived!!!!/ -Death!" ― Syrine/Clyna 『A warning melody calls an angel of death; ' a dream of despair- Death 13』' Syrine : *''Hundred of small saw blades are fired from Syrine's compartments'' "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths"* Clyna : *Slice though with the scythe* 『A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror ' An unreasonable future I shout at, but the truth is' ' I’ll never forgive myself' ' Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change』' Millay : Hymp! *smirk* Aren't they doing great now? Lynne : Huh? Hymp, *smirk* you should be honest to yourself too, Millay. Millay : ?!!! *blushes* Lynne : If you amazed then let the amaze expression out or other wise you only make misunderstanding to others. Millay : Mind your own business!!! Lynne : *giggles* Let's go! 『'Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts ' Let’s cut it to pieces Believing in each other’s bonds; true strength is Courage and the will to believe that spin hands together'』' Millay : OH!!! *''An enhancement to Millay's basic homing crossbows which adds an '' additional firing lane on either side of the main ones, tripling her rate of fire. "Queen's Inferno"'' *'' Lynne : Ah!!!!! *''conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck and kick by Lynne at her enemy "Heaven's Wrath" * Clyna : *''summons another copy of her scythe, which she can combine together to form a giant scissor and cut her enemy '"Twin Cutter Cinderella"'' * '''『Surely, Surely, I’m still fine, I can still fly Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the...』 Syrine : *''(This attack is functionally identical to Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse.)''' "Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Moon Ring"'' * Clyna : "SKY!!!!!" *''Clyna sets up for this attack by binding her opponent to the ground using the '' grappling chains launched from her shoulder armor, before transforming her scythe into a large guillotine blade which she kicks through the opponent using her rockets for additional force. '''"The Slasher Jabberwock" * '' Syrine : AH!!! *''A doubled version '' of Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels, with each compartment splitting into two so that Syrine can wield four buzz saws and cut her enemy at once. '"Reverse Gamma Style Reckless Infinite Strike"'' *'' ~Timeskip~ After eliminating the Noise, everyone came and congratulate Syrine and Clyna who got their own relics. "You did it! You got your relics!" ― Riki "That was awesome!" ― Kamon "Hehehe, *scratches her head* I dunno if we were awesome or not back there." ― Clyna "Kirichan." ― Syrine "Um. *nod* " ― Clyna "We will go back home now, we have something to tell to our families." ― Syrine "So that's why. " ― Clyna "Eh? I don't get it." ― Riki "*Smile* Is that so. Go then, you don't want to let your families worry right?" ― Lynne "Go for it. Do your best!" ― Millay "*Smile* Um! Bye bye!" ― Syrine / Clyna Clyna and Syrine started to run after saying goodbye to Kamon them. "What? What's going on here?" ― Riki "Can you explain to us?" ― Kamon "Why should explain to you idiot?" ― Millay "I told you that I not an idiot, Millay~" ― Riki "Don't use that tone! It disgusting!" ― Millay "Its fine, they'll be fine. Let's go back home" ― Lynne "Oh...Oh." ― Millay *Do your best, Syrine, Clyna* ― Lynne *Everyone got your backs* ― Millay '''『To be continued...』 Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman and Swan Song of the Valkyries Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works